When individuals meet, they often wish to stay in contact with each other and, therefore, exchange contact information such as phone numbers, emails, work addresses, etc. However, exchanging personal and business contact information, storing that information into an electronic address book, and maintaining the address book up to date has not evolved, in spite of significant strides in mobile and web technologies. For example, when two people exchange information, they can only keep the information provided to each other from that specific point in time. If one of the individual's contact information changes, there is no way for the other person to know outside of the first individual reaching out and informing the second individual. Therefore, a system is needed that can push updated contact information to individuals that a person has previously connected with.